Vide et Credere (See and Believe)
by VereorNox1247
Summary: Percy Jackson is on trial for a murder he didn't commit. All but a few however dont believe him when he professes his innocence. But when he is soon proven innocent by the actual culprit, Percy is not as forgiving. Percy leaves the mythical world behind for good, chosing to live as a regular mortal for the rest of his life. That is until aliens began pouring out of the sky.
1. The Trial

**The Trial**

Percy Jackson stood before the council of Olympus, broken. After everything, he went through, all he sacrificed to save the world not once, but _twice_, it turns out one, misunderstanding turned everyone against him, albeit a pretty big one. Even her. Annabeth, the one person who he thought he could count on to always be by his side called him a traitor. Of course, she was gentler than the rest and never said it to his face but the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

In hindsight though he couldn't really remember what happened and the murder weapon was in his hand along with a large amount of Jason's blood covering him. The evidence was really stacked up against him. For a time the only thing that keep him sane was the fact he distinctly remembered getting hit over the head pretty hard the night before, but the injury looked pretty superficial and could have been explained away in the struggle when Jason was murdered. _I was set up,_ he thought, _there's got to be some kind of explanation for this._

His only friends throughout the whole ordeal were Nico, and surprisingly Thalia. She came to the small cramped room in the big house where they were holding him chained to a small uncomfortable cot while the others tried to figure out with him. Here eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she looked like she hadn't slept in the whole two days. Electricity was coming off her in small bursts like it took all of her will power to not fry Percy into dust. "Is it true. Did you kill my brother?" she demanded harshly, her voice rough and quavering. She was moments away from losing her control. She had only just got her baby brother back 18 months ago only for him to be taken from her again.

"I told you Thalia it's not that simp-" Nico began trailing behind her but was abruptly cut of by Percy.

"No"

"Can you swear it on the River Styx?" That gave Percy pause. He had been asked the same before by Annabeth when he tried to plead his innocence. The look she gave him when he couldn't answer broke his heart to pieces. What can I say to make them believe me? A sudden blast of lightning brought his attention back to the grieving hunter. He had to think fast.

He was seconds away from being blasted through the wall when he suddenly remembered Leo. Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, had died defeating Gaia only a week ago but that wasn't what concerned Percy. Months ago back at Camp Jupiter Leo had been possessed aboard the Argo II and forced to fire a massive payload onto New Rome which very nearly led to war between the Greek and Roman demigods.

"I swear upon the River Styx that I didn't willingly or knowingly kill Jason Grace." Percy called out before Thalia could blast him straight to the Underwood. Thunder boomed loudly overhead signaling the truth to his words. Thalia stopped and stared down at Percy with a hard look in her eyes.

"What did you mean by that?" Nico questioned with a confused frown covering his gaunt, pale face. He looked older than his 14 years. Then again so did Percy. Two wars and a trip the blackest pit in the known universe age a person horribly.

"I mean," Percy began, "that I think I was possessed or somehow forced to do it. The last thing I remember is walking into my cabin at lights out and getting hit over the back of my head. The next thing I know I'm covered in blood with Riptide in my hand and Jason's body at my feet."

"So you were possessed?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"I need to get to the Underwood. This is a start but if I can get to Jason and get what he knows about his death, it might be able to clear you." Nico responded hurriedly, a look of relief settling in his dark, onyx eyes. He shot out of the room into a shadow to begin his search, leaving the other two breathless in his wake.

Thalia stood there quiet for a minute, a look of relief mixing with the sadness and anger. She let out a breath that seemed to lift a weight from her shoulders as she sat down next to her cousin. "I knew it couldn't be true. I knew you'd never betray us like that, but..." She stopped to find the right words.

"But it was a pretty good set up." Percy supplied.

"Yeah."

Then she began to cry. Her head dropped into her hands as gut wrenching sobs racked her body. Percy looked at her heartbroken, unable to find the words to comfort his cousin. His own grief over the loss of his friend and comrade was painful enough. Soon though, anger began to replace his sadness. Someone had used him to hurt his friends and turn everyone against him. _I'm going to find who did this to me and rip them apart_, he thought darkly.

Before he could say anything else the door slammed open and Clarisse stormed in with two Ares campers following stiffly behind her. "Get up traitor. Olympus demands your presence."

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia while the two meatheads began to unchain him from the bed and gag him before he could protest.

Clarisse looked down at Thalia surprised by her presence. "The Olympian Council wishes to sentence him today after the award ceremony"

Thalia looked shocked, "They're not even going to give him a trial?"

"He was found over the body covered in Jason's blood and had the murder weapon in his hands. There's your trial." Clarisse gave the hunter a confused look, "Why are you even defending him. The traitor killed your brother."

"He said he's innocent. Swore it actually."

Clarisse grew more confused after that. Her face morphed into a pained scowl as if it hurt to think. Children of Ares weren't known for their high IQ.

"His presence is still demanded. Let's go."

*

Percy was taken out of his thoughts when the "trial" was brought to order. The King of the Gods glared at him with as much contempt as ever, but this time it seemed to be focused solely on him. Percy schooled his emotions and kept his face neutral. Something he learned from Lupa before being sent to Camp Jupiter.

"Perseus Jackson, you stand accused of high treason against the Olympian Council, and murder. Both of which are punishable by death. Do you deny it?"

"I do."

"Very well. All those who find the traitor guilty of all charges?" Zeus asked has he raised his hand.

"Wait wha-" Percy began before he was cut off by Athena. Percy wasn't very surprised, after all she was the one to point out his fatal flaw to him.

"Father won't you hear his story before determining his guilt. After all he has done for the gods don't you think he deserves that much?"

Thunder crashed outside and the whole building shook with Zeus's rage as he transformed int to his roman counterpart. "I give him more than he deserves by offering a vote instead of outright banishing him to the pit." roared Jupiter.

Percy paled at the thought of that. He had already mad one trip down into Tartarus and barely made it out. The effects of the pit left him with nightmares and paranoia that would haunt him for the rest of his days. The physical effects were not as permanent though. When he and Annabeth had finally made their way out and shut the doors of death. They looked like skeletons. Percy had lost about 40 pounds and his usually sun kissed tan was gone. Instead, he looked as pale as a ghost. Percy had quickly gained back some of his weight and muscle back and his complexion darkened in the last couple of weeks, but he still looked sickly and gaunt.

It was then that Poseidon stood and faced his brother "I will not allow that to happen. You know my son is innocent of this. Do not let you grief blind you brother."

"Silence," Jupiter bellowed then continued, "Raise your hand if you find the traitor guilty." All but three raised their hands. Athena, Poseidon, and Hermes all at least gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Very well." Jupiter began but before he could continue Percy repeated the same words he said to Thalia. "I swear on the River Styx that I didn't willingly or knowingly kill Jason Grace." Everyone stopped and stared at him in disbelief. He continued while he had their stunned silence. "The last thing I remember was entering my cabin at lights out and being hit over the back of my head. Then I was standing over his body covered in his blood. I think someone forced me to do it because I would never have done this of my own free will. I would have died for Jason first."

The whole of the Council looked abashed after hearing his words. Well except for Ares. "I say we kill him anyway. I'm bored." That however didn't offend Percy as much as he would have expected. He guessed he was just used to someone wanting him dead for the simple reason that they were bored or didn't like the way he breathed.

Jupiter however looked conflicted. Then The doors to the throne room were thrown open. Nico came dragging in a woman in chains who looked badly burned kicking and screaming with a ghostly apparition trailing behind them. Thalia finally spoke running to meet her cousin and the spirit of her brother. "Jason what's going on. Who is that Nico has chained up?" Then there came a small startled gasp from Piper who stood with the rest of the campers. "It can't be. I watched you die." she said to the prisoner.

"Next time you should stick around to finish the job." The prisoner responded. Her voice sounded smooth and rich. But her face was most definitely not. She had a round heart shape face with high pronounced cheekbones signifying that she was once beautiful but her face was covered with ugly red and black burns. Her nose was completely gone and hair only grew in sort tufts around the top of her head.

Jason finally spoke up to the council after speaking in hushed, comforting tones with his sister. He addressed Jupiter directly, "Father this woman is responsible for my death. She told me herself while I awaited Judgment in the Underworld. She claims to have knocked Percy unconsciousness and then proceeded to feed him potions to make him forgot her and all she made him do then she was able to control his actions though Charmspeak."

"I was in the Underworld looking for Jason to hear his side of the story about his death when I found these two and heard everything that she said and can confirm that all that Jason said is true. I swear it on the Styx." Nico supplied.

"Who is this woman?" demanded the King of the Gods.

"I am Medea. And I only killed your spawn out of revenge for what he and his little whore did to me." The prisoner spoke up but before anything else could happen a large crack opened up under her and the witch fell, banished to the pit.

"It would seem that I owe you an apology Perseus. I acted rashly and in my grief nearly condemned an innocent." Zeus said finally changing back to his Greek counterpart. The apology was entirely insincere however. It was as if he was only saying it so that he wouldn't get in trouble with more of the Council.

What surprised Percy the most however was that he didn't feel angry about the half assed apology. It was like he expected nothing less. "I suppose you want some kind of reward or compensation for recent event. Well go on boy what would you have of the Gods." Zeus continued begrudgingly as he freed Percy from his chains. He received some glares and looks of contempt from his other Council members but couldn't be bother to care as usual.

Percy stood and begun to think about the offer, almost tempted refuse it with the same amount of contempt as was given when it was offered, but he thought better of it. A gift from the gods was nothing to throw away. Zeus began to grow irritated when Percy didn't answer right away. "Well boy speak. What would you have of the gods." He demanded.

"Is there a way you can get rid of my scent?" Percy asked. The Gods began to murmur among themselves restlessly while Zeus narrowed his eyes at the son of Poseidon. "Why do you ask of this?" he demanded.

"Because I want nothing to do with the mythical world anymore and would like to be able to live my life like a regular mortal in peace."

"Son," Poseidon began, " don't you think you're overreacting. I know you are offended but that doesn't mean you should just throw away your life at camp because of a misunderstanding."

"No. I'm done with being a pawn of the Gods. Done with fighting your wars then to be treated like a tool to be thrown away or forgotten when I am no longer of use." Everyone began to protest and argue all at once. Even the campers that all called him a traitor and scum not only hours before began to protest loudly that it wasn't true.

Percy turned and gave them a look of pure revulsion and contempt that shut them up. He tried to avoid her eyes bud failed and met Annabeth's gaze and saw only horror and regret at what she had done. _Good_, Percy thought, _maybe she will learn from this_.

Zeus thundered for silence once more before continuing. "I agree to your request boy. We can't get rid of your scent, but we can change it to smell like a regular mortals so that you may not be bothered by the monsters that roam the land. You may also keep your powers if you swear to never use them against the Gods."

"And in return I want the gods to swear to stay away from me, my family, and any friends I have in the mortal world except for those who defended me today."

"Agreed."

Once the oaths were made Perseus Jackson promptly turned around and left the hall of the Gods for good before anyone could say anything to stop him.

*

**May 4, 2012**

It was about six months later that it happened. Percy was making is way back to his mothers apartment in Queens. He had been staying with her while he worked and tried to get on his own two feet. He was taking night classes with the help of Paul, his stepfather, so he could get his GED. During the day he worked for a cab company, driving tourist around town and pointing out the sights.

He had just passed that ugly new building that Stark had just finished when he heard the explosions going off above him. Percy looked up and saw the portal high above the tower with monsters poring out by the dozen. You've got to be fucking kidding me...


	2. The Battle of New York

**The Battle Of New York**

In whole, the battle lasted about two hours. The monsters weren't Greek as far as Percy could tell. He had come across almost every beast from Greek mythology at least once, in some cases twice, and had never seen anything like these creatures. No, these were not of earth that much he could tell. _Of course as soon as I leave one world of crazy monsters and wars behind, another one pops up to take its place_, he thought.

Then it got worse. A bone chilling roar erupted from the hole and then crawled out the ugliest flying worm Percy had ever seen. _Well that's new_. Thankfully his mom and Paul were out of town for a weekend getaway so that was one less thing to worry about. Percy went ahead and began moving off the streets. The aliens began to take strafing runs down the street shooting anything that moved. Someones got to do something about that portal. So that's what Percy did, slowly making his way down the street ducking into buildings and back alleys when the assholes flew over.

Now and then he would catch a glimpse of a red and gold streak laying waste to some beasts with extreme prejudice. Must be Stark in his Iron man suit. Then the lighting came. The sky over the Chrysler Building began to darken and the biggest bold of lightning Percy had ever seen struck the tower and began to gather around it until it finally redirected itself towards the hole in the sky. _Zeus must be pulling out all the stops_.

The tower was only 5 city blocks away but it took near an hour to move three without being noticed. Now and then Stark would pass over chasing down the aliens or one would fall off of their Chariots with an arrow sticking out of its head or be blasted by lightning. _I guess the Gods are __something to stop this, or most likely the campers_. That was until Percy spotted the Hulk jumping around smashing any creature he could get his hands on. There was something else going on, but Percy didn't have time to think about that. The portal was still open and someone needed to get to the top of the tower close it off and stop the flow of enemies.

Percy was at about half a block away from the tower when he began to run into ground troops. He was hiding in small coffee shop when they bust in through the front door. They must have spotted him ducking in and came to dispose of him before moving onto the next victim. He didn't even have time to think, before they rushed at him swinging their long barreled guns around like a spear, trying to open Percy up like a pinata. Riptide was already out and swinging before he even thought about it.

Percy didn't even have time to register the fact that the celestial bronze didn't phase through the creature like it would on anything not pertaining to the Greek pantheon and its myths. He was only worried about the next target. Percy cut through them like a hot knife through butter. In a matter of seconds they were on the floor. Percy then go a real look at the otherworldly visitors.

They were large and muscular. Their ash gray skin was rough and leathery. They had flat, bug like faces with beady murky eyes. Definitely alien. And, it would seem, that celestial bronze works just fine on them.

When Percy stuck his head outside he saw that the entrance to Stark tower was only a couple hundred feet away. The street was also crowded with about 15 to 20 hostiles. Percy's eyes darted up and down the street, looking for a way around them when he spotted the fire hydrant just ahead of him. Percy couldn't believe his luck. _Time to bring the rain_. He reached out with his senses and felt the familiar tug in his gut when he commanded the water. He thought back to his battle with Hyperion 3 years ago in the second Titan war, focusing on the same feeling he got when he commanded his own personal hurricane.The wind began to pick up and the hydrant began to rattle. Then it burst, sending a continuous stream of water high into the air. Percy started down the street while he used the now moistened air around him and begun to form his hurricane.

It was bigger this time. Small clouds began to form and gather, and wind began to push them in a circle creating a funnel right above Percy's head. The aliens finally noticed and began to call out their friends. Percy picked up his pace to a run and charged the creatures the wind now howling around him. And rain pelting down in cold, hard, sheets, reducing their visibility.

*

Clint had seen the kid duck into the coffee shop with a small squad of Chitauri foot soldiers close behind him once he got up and moved to the window had just came flying through. _After this, I think I'll take a few months off to be with Laura and the kids_. I'm getting to old for this shit. A wave of dread filled him when he saw the kid surrounded by himself. He was about to call it in when he saw a flash of golden bronze and a quick fight broke out.

Clint narrowed his eyes and looked closer as the kid poked his head out like it was a regular Wednesday afternoon. Who the hell is this kid. Then the storm came out of nowhere. "_Thor is that you at the tower entrance_?" Stark called out.

"_Negative, he's with me on the bridge_." responded Captian Rogers.

"_Then why the hell is there a god damn hurricane the size of a city block on my front porch?_" But before anyone could respond it was gone, just as soon as it had appeared.

In its wake the street was flooded with about half a foot of rain water, card were overturned and lamp posts and street lights were blown down from the wind. And 23 Chitauri lay scattered across the street. Some covered by cars or killed by other debris from the high wind speeds. The rest lay in pieces across the street. Most missing a limb or three. Clint knew of only one place that used such brutal killing methods.

_Who the fuck is this kid and what the hell is he doing so far from camp. _

*

**So this chapter was going to be longer and cover the whole battle to the very end. But I saw how many people started following my story and got kinda excited to see what everyone thought about where I was going with the story, specifically Barton's arc. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for following!**


	3. The Battle of New York part 2

**The Battle of New York part 2**

When Percy stepped into the tower, his first thought was to obscure his face with the mist. It had been like pulling teeth to get Chiron to teach him how to manipulate it like he had Thalia the summer before Hera kidnapped him. And, as it turns out, the reason why is that Chiron thought Percy was enough trouble as it was without him having the ability to change people's minds and perception. _In his defense though, I was a bit of a magnet for trouble and irresponsible at that age. Still, can't seem to stay out of trouble it would seem._

There were more of the creatures in the main lobby guarding the elevator. Percy cut through them brutally and efficiently taking life and limb. Percy reached out to the water and brought it out of the sprinkler system using the water to trip and bully the others that tried to flank him. When there was only one left he turned and tried to leave but before he could make it to the door to get help, a javelin of pure ice sprouted from its chest.

Percy wasn't sure what gave him the idea to manipulate the water in that way. _Huh, that's a neat trick,_ he thought as he gathered up water and froze it into another javelin in his hand. _I'll have to play with that later. Didn't know I could do that with the water._ Percy shrugged and dropped his hold on the ice as it melted back into a puddle at his feet. He turned and strode around the bodies and into the elevator, but was confused when he found no controls. How the hell is this thing supposed to work without any buttons? "Excuse me Sir, but what do you think you're doing?"

Percy froze and turned around in a defensive stance but found no enemies. "Who's there? Show yourself _thirío_."

"I am JARVIS. I am a program designed by Mr. Stark to assist his needs in any way. You are?"

"Trying to help. So even Stark's butter is a robot. Why am I not surprised?"

"Well technically I am a highly advanced natural language UI. I am without form. You didn't answer my question however. Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

Percy stopped to think. What exactly was his plan. He didn't even know what was keeping the portal open, or what he could do about it. But something, anything needed to be done. Too many lives had already been lost. Percy had come across dozens of dead in the street. Whole families gunned down trying to escape the carnage. "I've come to see what's keeping the hole in the sky open and to see if I can close it. If someone else won't, I will because there are people out there who can't protect themselves from these things."

"I've analyzed the devise keeping the portal open. It's to well protected to destroy."

"Well it hasn't met me."

Percy was meet with silence after that. He began to grow impatient and finally said, "People are dying out there. I'm going up one way or another." He began to look around for a stairwell but was stopped when JARVIS said, "Get in I will bring you up to the penthouse. You can get to the roof from there."

"Thank you."

"You still have neglected to tell me your name."

"Yup."

*

The ride up was short and quiet. JARVIS seemed to be content without knowing Percy's name which suited him just fine. When the elevator stopped moving, the doors stayed closed. "Sir a fair warning, the perpetrator behind the attack is in the room. He is extremely dangerous and powerful."

"So am I. Who is he?" Percy asked getting ready for another fight.

"Loki, of Asgard."

"The god from the old Norse myths?" Percy sounded astonished. He thought he was finally gone dealing with troublesome gods and their wars, but it would seem not to be the case. "Yes, are you sure you want to do this? JARVIS asked with apprehension somehow creeping into his voice. How does a robot sound apprehensive? "Yes, open the doors and let's get this over with." Percy said in a hard commanding voice. He brought Riptide up and into a ready stance. "Just my luck to ditch one crazy pantheon for another" he muttered darkly under his breath as the doors opened. What met Percy on the other side however was not what he expected.

The once beautiful penthouse living room was trashed. Broken glass from the shattered windows littered the floor. Furniture was thrown, some on fire, and in the center of the room was a man smashed into the concrete floor. Percy saw a glimpse of the Hulk as he leapt off the building and back into the fight. Damn, that might have been bad. I wouldn't want to run into him and have him think I'm an enemy, he thought before he schooled his expression.

Percy edged cautiously to the body on the floor that must have been Loki but stopped when he let out a long painful wheeze. Percy then rushed forward and leaned over the body to have a closer look. He had a long angular face with high cheekbones and eyes of a deep emerald green. Cuts and bruises marred his face and dust coated his long black hair. He looked at Percy and tried to move but before he could get up Percy dropped a nee onto his chest keeping the god down with his weight.

The god let out a sharp scream of pain and then eyed Percy harshly, his bright green eyes full of malice. "And who are you then?" he asked. His voice was light and smooth, and his accent was a mix of English and Scandinavian. Percy brought his sword up to the god's face and drew a small line along his cheek to test if the celestial bronze would work on him as well. What surprised Percy, especially because he didn't notice beforehand, was that red blood began to flow from the cut not the golden Ichor of the gods. _He bleeds like me so that might mean he can die like me. _

"You're no god, I can tell that much." Percy stated blandly, his face blank and neutral like he was describing the weather. "You're powerful, I can feel it, but you're not all powerful like a true god" This seemed to enrage the man as a sneer made its way onto his face. "I am more powerful than anything you have seen in your pathetic life boy. Unhand me peasant, I am your King." he spat, but Percy was unfazed.

"I have fought actual gods and killed beasts that would make a pathetic _skýla_ like you piss his pants. I fell into the darkest pit on this planet full of nightmares and horrors you couldn't even imagine and crawled my way back out. You don't frighten me, and you're no king of mine. Now then tell me how to close the portal or I start cutting off fingers." Percy told him his eyes dark and cold like the sea, completely unforgiving.

A look of realization crossed Loki's face when he heard the insult in Greek, "You're kind was said to have died out centuries ago. How are you here?"

"Don't believe everything you hear, now answer my question. How do I shut off the portal. Last chance or you can say goodbye to Mr. Pinkie."

"With his scepter. You don't need to bother with that anymore." a feminine voice called out from behind him. Percy turned and looked to see who else was up here with him. Percy spotted a woman standing in the balcony door. She had an extremely attractive face framed in fiery red curls and was wearing an all black jumpsuit that seemed to hug her curves perfectly. She was armed to the teeth and holding a long metal staff with a wicked blade curving around a glowing blue gem.

Percy shifted his weight around to face the newcomer but didn't stand. "And who are you supposed to be sweetheart." She raised an eyebrow as if to say really _is this the time to try to flirt_ but otherwise was unfazed by the question. "I'm Agent Romanoff of **SHIELD**. Who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was just a concerned citizen?" Percy asked.

"No." she responded flatly keeping her eyes on the sword Percy currently had poised over Lokis throat. "Also if you could not cut off any fingers I would appreciate it. His brother would like him as intact as possible."

Percy groaned, "There's more of them?"

"Yes but only Thor, and he's an ally, so you don't have to worry. Now if you wouldn't mind, stop avoiding the question and tell me who you are." she said with a little more force. _She's getting impatient, probably best I don't piss her off. She looks more dangerous than this little piss ant_. "Who I am is not important, you said the portal could be closed with that?" Percy asked gesturing to the staff in her hand. Loki interjected before he could continue, "You will never win _gre_-"

Tired of listening to him speak, Percy smashed Lokis temple with the butt of sword before he could continue. He then stood up to fully face Agent Romanoff of SHIELD. "So lets worry about the aliens streaming their the portal before we do anything else."

"Okay well there must be something I can call you?" she asked as she turned around to head up to the roof. Percy strode forward to catch up. "You can call me Pete." he said with a wry grin, offering his hand her. She shook his hand with a strong grip. When her eyes caught the tattoo on his forearm, her grip slackened. She hid it well on her face but Percy knew she had recognized it when she saw it.

Once they made it to the roof the first thing Percy saw was the machine. It was about as tall as Percy and comprised of two large discs that looked like advanced futuristic Tesla Coils with two smaller pylons in the middle, pointing towards the center. In the very middle was a glowing cube, spinning violently with a stream of energy shooting out up into the sky. It was obviously the power source for the machine.

They were met with a balding man in his mid 40s. He is face was round a little pudgy and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Percy. "Who's the kid?" he asked while he picked up a console that had been knocked over and fiddled with some wires connecting it to the portal device. "Not important right now, how do I shut this down Selvig?" Romanoff asked briskly, moving to stand in front of the machine. _If they can shut this down, then I don't need to be here,_ Percy began tho think as they discussed what to do.

"Take the scepter and touch it right on the crown." the man now identified as Selvig said while he typed some commands into the console. _I'll just slip out now while they are focused on the portal. It's probably best I not be around after. I'll imagine that she would have some questions that I don't really fell like answering,_ he thought as he silently crept back the way they came. Once he was sure he was out of earshot he bolted back to the elevator and left without a word.

*

It had taken longer than he expected but Clint Barton finally made it to the lobby of Stark's tower. The main room was just as bad as the street outside, with body parts of the Chitauri littered everywhere the floor flooded with a mix of water and blood. _Gods this kid is brutal_. His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator dinged and out stepped the object of Barton's thoughts. He looked at Barton with a look of boredom and said, "You with that Romanoff chick upstairs?" while subtly slipping into a defensive stance with his sword. _It's not any kind of Roman made sword. It looks more Greek. This kid is getting weirder by the second._ "Did she question you?" he asked holstering his sidearm. Clint had only one arrow left, and he was saving it for a special moment.

The kid looked at him with an almost exasperated frown. "I managed to slip out unnoticed, or that is until you stopped me. Listen I'd rather not fight you, but I will if you don't let me go quietly." And for the first time in a few years, Clint thanked his grandfather for his good fortune. His secret was safe. "Get out of here before someone else shows up, but one thing take this." Clint said as he reached into his vest and pulled out a card with his number on it. "There are people that are going to want to know who and what you are. I can keep them off your tail. Call me in a week and I'll set up a meeting to discuss how."

"Why should I trust you?" the kid asked ask he tentatively accepted the card, never taking his eyes off of Clint. Clint simple showed his right forearm revealing his SPQR tattoo with 8 bars and a harp, signifying his service to the legion. "Because I'm like you."

*

thirío - beast

skýla - bitch


	4. Recruitment

**Recruitment**Percy stared at the card contemplating his options. The archer, Clint Barton, explained that Percy's little display outside the tower and in the lobby would not go unnoticed and the conversation with Loki wouldn't really help his case. "It may take a while but eventually people will want to know who and what you are, especially SHIELD. Some will only want to monitor you, others will want to use you. I wouldn't be surprised if some tried to blackmail you to their own purposes. I can protect you from that and your family." he explained.

"And how exactly can you protect me?" Percy had asked still on guard. The picture this guy was painting dint ease Percy's already battle frayed nerves. It wasn't the worst fight he had been in, because nothing could compare to the two wars he had fought, but the effort the storm he had brought was starting to take its toll. With the adrenaline wearing off exhaustion began to set in and Percy couldn't afford to be off his game until he was far away from this damn tower. "That's what I plan to discuss with you if you decide to call, trust me you don't want to find out the hard way whether I'm telling the truth. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here, I can fix the mess you made upstairs for you but it would be pointless if the rest of the team saw you."

So that's exactly what he did. Once he stepped outside, Percy hightailed it to his apartment. He didn't stop for anything and did his best to keep away from the busy streets with cops trying to restore order. He absently noted that when the portal had closed off that all the invaders seemed to drop dead where they stood, or flying in the giant worms case. When he finally made it to his mothers apartment, it seemed to dawn on him exactly how screwed he was. Percy dreaded the conversation with his mom and Paul that was coming. When he reached for his phone all he pulled out of his pocket, he found it completely destroyed. Now I'm really going to get it. _They must be worried sick._

*

It was about 1:30 in the morning when the front door to the apartment was thrown open. Percy was asleep on the couch, but was on his feet in an instant with Riptide out and at the ready without a second thought. He was greeted with the face of his stepfather "Oh thank god, Percy you're all right. Your mother and I were worried sick when-"

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON, WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GODS CAN YOU NOT PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE?"

_Shit_

After a good thirty minutes of yelling from his mother she finally calmed down enough for Percy to explain his new situation to her and Paul. Percy got another ear full after that. "I thought you were done with the whole hero thing, kid?" Paul had finally said when his mother began to run out of steam.

"Yeah I thought I was too, but when I saw what those creatures were doing I couldn't just stand by." And if truth be told, Percy had relished in the fact he had got to fight again. He had never realized just how much he missed it until he used his powers for the first time in six months. It was like a part of him that he had been missing was found. It also terrified him. All I wanted was to lead a normal life away from fighting, he had thought. It was beginning to look like that would never happen. Sally saw the look on his face and finally broke into tears and hugged him fiercely. "Oh my baby boy, I'm just so happy you're safe. I'm so proud of you too. You did the right thing."

"I'm sorry for scaring you both. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing while so many died."

"I want you to call that man." she said in a tone that gave no room for argument. Percy took a step back to look her in the eyes. She looked beyond tired. Her graying hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a few strands loose. But there was a fierce determination in her eyes. "Don't give me that look. If what he said is true, then you will need all the help you can get. And let's face it, you hate it here."

"What? No, I-"

"Son," Paul began, "You are wasting away here. You may have cut ties with... with them, but you were meant for grater things other than a simple cab driver."

"Percy," his mom said bringing his attention back to her, "I won't lie and say I'm never scared when you go off and fight, but no matter how scared I am, I'm ten times as proud. And Paul is right, you are meant to do great things. This might be your chance."

And so, a week later Percy sat in his room staring at the card the archer, Barton, had given him. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number and was answered on the 4th ring. "This is Barton."

"I'm ready to talk. Where should we meet?"

*

Clint Barton stood outside the little cafe pondering how he should approach the meeting with the kid. I don't think I can go at it like a recruitment. He's probably not ready for that kind of commitment. As far as he knew the kid had only called because he was scared. Not for himself, he could handle himself just fine from what he saw. No, he was probably scared for his family. Being a demigod usually meant your family by extension was a target. Being a demigod that was under scrutiny in any form by the mortal world made it doubly so.

"Are we going to go in or are you just gonna stare at the kid from a distance like the old perv you are?" Nat said from behind him. She had been very insistent about tagging along when he told her about talking to the kid. She had been curious to meet more people like Clint ever since she had found out about his heritage during a night of very heavy drinking. Laura wasn't pleased about mess they had made the day after. "I'm trying to figure out how to approach him. And call me old again and you'll miss out on Laura's dinner next weekend."

"Just go at it like a regular recruitment and I seem to remember Laura saying I could come by any time I wanted despite what you said gramps." Clint was silent but the corners of his mouth threatened to turn up into a small smirk. _Damn brat_. He finally bit the bullet and pushed the door open and strode in. The place was mostly empty as were most everything else in Manhattan. People were just starting to pick up the pieces form the battle. The shop was one of the few untouched from the fighting. The kid was situated near the back in a small booth with his back to the brick wall and his eyes on both exits. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a T-shirt and flannel combo with the sleeves rolled up. His Yankees cap and sunglasses were set on the table. He narrowed his eyes at Nat and rested his hand on a knife at his belt when he spotted them. "I thought I said I would only talk to you." He said accusingly to Barton.

"Alright lets slow down a bit there kid that won't be necessary. Nat here already knows all about our world. You don-"

"Oh that's great, so she's a mortal too, that's awesome." the kid said with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah well this mortal could kick your ass ten ways to Sunday if you don't take your hand off that dainty little butter knife." Nat responded before Barton could continue, offended by the way he said mortal.

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart again and Ill-"

"Enough!" Clint finally barked out. "Both of you shut up before you cause a scene. Nat keep quiet, or get out. Kid, she's trustworthy enough, don't worry about her. " He said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Now lets get down to business, we usually record these conversations but due to the nature and sensitivity of the topic we don't want any kind of physical copy of the conversation. This," he said as he brought out a small black box and pressed a button, turning it on, "is a frequency jammer. It will disable any bugs or recording devices in a 50-foot radius."

"I guess you would want me to start with my name and parentage?" Percy asked a little more subdued. He still glared at Nat, but at least he was willing to cooperate.

"Yes that would be great." Clint responded hurriedly, bringing the attention back to him.

"My full name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon."

_Huh_... "Do you mean Neptune?" Clint asked, thrown for a total loop.

"No, I mean Poseidon his Greek aspect. I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do.

*

"Jeez that's some story kid." Clint had said after a half hour listening to, from what he could tell, a very abbreviated story of his life. The things he had to go through just to make it past 16, only to be put through it again and make it out mostly intact. I wouldn't be surprised if this kids story is remembered for the next few thousand years. He glanced at Nat to see what she thought. Her gaze was focused on Percy, her brows furrowed like she was trying to solve the puzzle that is Percy Jackson. "Why did you leave? If what you said is true, you must have been treated like a king among your peers." She finally asked.

"I was framed for a murder. Medea, yes the one from the myths, wanted revenge on my cousin Jason, not the Argonaut, for something he and his girlfriend did to her a back in December 2010. She used me to kill him. Knocked me out and took control of my body." Percy explained. A haunted look made him seem older than his 19 years. "They didn't even question it or give me any kind of benefit of the doubt. The just threw me in chains and called me traitor scum. After everything, I did for those _anypóforoi gamiménoi_. It was only my other cousins Nico and Thalia, who was Jason's sister, that gave me the benefit of the doubt. Without them I would likely be back in the pit." he finished bitterly.

Those last words caught Clint entirely by surprise, yet again. Did he really say back in the pit. "When you say '_back in the pit_', you don't mean you've been there before have you" He asked with a look of concern. If that was true, then this kid would be beyond fucked up. And now that he looked he could kind of see. The dark circles under his eyes and the signs of malnutrition on his face. And the look in his eyes when Clint asked about. His eyes glazed over and began to shoot all around the room, looking for possible threats. His hands clenched and his muscles coiled, ready to spring to action at a moment's notice.

"It's not something I'm going to talk about. Ever. So don't ask again." Percy said in a harsh tone of finality.

"Back up real quick. What pit?" Nat asked confused.

"The pit of Tartarus. A hell even the most gruesome monsters fear." Clint answered. "Like he said though were not going to talk about it." He gave Nat a look that said '_don't even think about it_' and she sat back down with a respectful nod. She knew well enough that there were things about a persons past that you just don't ask. Looking back to Percy he continued, "Alright, now that's out of the way what exactly do you want out of th-"

"I don't want to join, what is it the media are calling it? The Avengers right? I don't want that kind of publicity. No I want to join SHIELD. But on three conditions." Percy interrupted. _Well that was easier than I thought it would be_.

"What conditions?" Clint asked, keeping his face neutral.

"Nobody knows about who I am or where my powers come from."

"That's agreeable, only the director will have to be informed, but don't worry he's trustworthy. He knows about me."

"Ok. My family gets protection."

"Done."

"And I have final say in who I work with."

"That's also doable. I'll be your SO, or superior officer, meaning ill be responsible for training you. Usually we have our recruits go through the academy, but you already know most of what they teach there, the other stuff is either superficial or can be thought to you by me."

Your family will be closely monitored by SHIELD at a comfortable, respectful distance. Any time we, or you, find that they are threatened, SHIELD agents will respond accordingly to ensure their safety. Now for your training It may take around 12 to 18 months. The entirety of that time you will be with me. You won't be able to see them, save for a week visitation period every 6 months. Is that agreed?" Clint explained.

"Yeah I think that's agreeable." Percy responded after a moment of thought.

"Well then," Clint began offering his had to Percy, "Welcome to SHIELD Agent Jackson." Percy stood up and accepted his hand without hesitation. _This is gonna be fun_, Clint thought as a grin broke out across his face.

*

anypóforoi gamiménoi — ungrateful fuckers


End file.
